


Drunken Love #4

by Techgirl



Series: Drunken Love [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, drunken glimpses into the world of Brian and Justin.</p><p>Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love #4

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

“Hi, Ben!”

“Justin, you should come and get Brian. He can’t drive.”

“How drunk is he?”

“He’s eating a pizza.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“It’s his second one tonight.”

“Oh, shit! Okay, I’ll be there right away.”

\----------

“Justin! You’re here.” Brian hugged him. “He’s the only one I fuck!” he bragged proudly to Ben and Michael.

Mikey sighed. “We know. You keep telling us that.”

“He’s the best fuck ever. Ever! Sorry, Ben. You were good, but he’s outstanding!”

Michael glared at Ben and Justin when they broke down in laughter.

Justin took a hold of Brian’s arm. “Come on. Time to go home.”

\----------

“I want to go out,” Brian slurred, getting into the car. “I need to fuck you in public tonight.”

“As tempting as that sounds, we’re going home.”

Brian rubbed Justin’s cock. “No! Not home. We can’t fuck at home. No one will see us.”

Justin tried his best to ignore the hand on his crotch and focus on the road.

“Unless we set up a webcam! I’m calling Ted!”

“What? No, Brian. Put away the phone!”

“But Ted knows stuff like this. We can earn lots of money. We could be rich!” Brian nodded excitedly.

“We are rich. Well, you are, at least. And we’re not going to fuck for money.”

“Then I can film your cock and put it on YouTube! For free. It’ll be like charity!”

“Give me the fucking phone!” Justin snatched it from Brian’s hand and threw it in the back seat.

“I had a pizza.”

“You had two.”

“No!” Brian sounded so horrified that Justin laughed out loud. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Of course, not.”

Brian crept closer to Justin, kissing his neck. “Pull over.”

“Why? We’re almost at Britin.”

“I don’t want us to be lesbians or straight people.”

Justin shook his head but pulled over. “Okay, we’ve stopped. How does this make us gays?”

“What?” Brian looked around.

“Why did you tell me to stop?”

“I’m not sure, but we should fuck outside.”

“We fucked twice at Babylon last night. You fucked me in the alley outside the diner last week. Now I’m just gonna drive. We’re less than half a mile from home.”

Brian’s hand on his stopped him. “Justin, listen. It doesn’t matter where or how often. I can’t be like them. I need to know I can count on you.”

“So I should always be ready to get fucked?”

“Yeah!” Brian was quiet for a while. “I don’t think I meant that. God, I’m drunk.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “It’s just . . . we need to fight it.”

“I promise. I don’t want to be a lesbian any more than you do.”

“Or straight?”

“Or straight.”

Finally at home, Justin told Brian to wait for him downstairs before coming up to the Toy Room.

“So now you’re asking me to wait? Why don’t you just tell me to jerk off and get it over with so you don’t have to bother?”

“Oh, my god! Can you stop queening out? It’s really not a turn-on. Just give me ten minutes.” Justin set up two video cams and prepared the bed with shackles and whips, smiling when Brian ran up the stairs the second he yelled to him that he was done. 

“Justin!” Brian stared at him as he stood naked beside the bed. “You said no cameras.”

“No one but us will see this. I’m not putting it online. It’s just for our own collection.”

“I really wish I hadn’t had two pizzas.”

“Too full to fuck?”

“No, but I’ll look fat.”

Justin scratched his head; he knew he couldn’t win a calorie discussion. “Do you want me to turn them off?”

“You think I look fat?!”

“Brian, my cock is so hard it hurts, and my ass is more than ready to get fucked. Could you stop worrying about your amazing body for a second and just take me? Hard.”

“You really are the perfect homosexual.”

“You’ve taught me well.”

“I don’t think I can take credit for everything you’ve become.”

“Aww. I love you.”

“I love fucking you.” Brian fiddled with the cameras, grinning at Justin. “You know?”

“I know.”


End file.
